Air outlet louver assemblies are commonly used in automotive ventilation systems to allow a user to adjust direction and volume of airflow into a passenger compartment of an automobile. Louver assemblies generally include one or two sets of directional vanes that are pivotably disposed within a housing and at least one control handle to adjust the position of the vanes within the housing. In addition, many louver assemblies include a damper door that pivots within the housing to adjust the volume of airflow through the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,252, of common assignee herewith, illustrates an outlet louver assembly of this type. For air outlet louver assembly of this type. For air outlet louver assemblies of this type, manufacturing and installation costs are high. It is thus desirable to make air outlet louver assemblies having fixed rather than pivotable vanes and wherein the set of vanes are rotated to change the direction of airflow. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,669,370 and 4,702,155 to Hildebrand illustrates an air guide assembly and a ventilation system of an automobile vehicle. These two patents disclose an air guide assembly comprising an integral air guide element with a multiplicity of fixed air deflection fins or vanes. The air guide element is rotatably mounted by means of a ball and socket joint to a housing. The housing is insertable in a sleeve like receiving element on a dashboard panel of an automotive vehicle. In operation, the air guide element is rotated or pivoted about the ball and socket joint to change or control the direction of airflow. However, the Hildebrand air guide assembly does not provide incremental and accurate adjustment of the direction of airflow by providing a plurality of fixed vane sections, wherein each vane section directs air in a different direction.